Epic Tale! Boko's Adventure!
by Xenogamer
Summary: The tale of one of Riki's 'littlepon' Boko as an accidental quest drives him around Bionis in a bid to get back to his home. (Currently in progress)


**Epic Tale! Boka's Adventure!**

***This story contains possible spoilers to those who have not got at least a team of 7. Also contains references to minor characters in the game who you might want to get to know. Regarding the plot of Xenoblade Chronicles, there are no spoilers.**

***In this chapter, it is best to get to know Frontier Village and its residents before reading. **

**Chapter 1: All Set...For What Dunga?!**

Riki and his family gather around the Mysterious Sanctuary in their home of Frontier Village, awaiting the destinies foretold by the village chief, Dunga. After years of hardship, they were invited to come, hopefully for some good news. They partly hope for some good fortune, for Riki's youngest son, Roka has an appetite 'bigger than an orluga!' Riki claims. Maybe their skilled daughter Kikiki will finally pass Dobadoba's formidable recruiting test and become a crafter at the Pollen Works. Or maybe even, their oldest son Niro is going to be this year's Heropon! One of their many children, Boka, appears curious about the predictions. He has a sense of adventure which surpasses every nopon in Frontier Village, and Riki knew it. The nopon wait with bated breath as Chief Dunga begins to speak in a voice, a voice he's fighting to keep calm.

"Your young one will depart on an adventure by accident at a wild place. They will begin their journey from the Bionis lower body and bash dinobeasts there while they travel back to village. This child will go on an adventure unlike any others told before. And this child's name is...is...um..."

"Which littlepon, Chief? Which littlepon?"

Dunga sweats uncontrollably. His excited expression is wiped right off his face as he tries to convince the others of his rituals. His assistant Lalapa gives him an encouraging pat on the shoulder, but the truth is he isn't familiar with Riki and Oka's children, and begins to panic. He attempts to keep calm, as his apprentice Miko always does, takes a look at the children in the hopes of identifying them, but still no name comes to him. He tries to do the only thing he can, and puts the others off with some kind of excuse, but unfortunately the only one that comes to him is one he's used far too many times in his career. The chief begins to push the nopon family away from the Sanctuary in a panicked fashion not unlike the scared little nopon Pipiki.

"I no feel no well. Come back later!"

Riki's face darkens in disapproval. Dunga has only just recovered from an ill feeling yesterday, and the day he fell ill was the exact day a local researcher Lupa came for a prediction, one she couldn't get! Perhaps the local nopon Leku is right to doubt the realism of these 'fates'! Despite this, he gently nudges his family and they make their way back to Riki's house. This wasn't going to stop him taking his family on a tour through Makna Forest! They have been looking forward to this for weeks, and one rubbish prediction wasn't going to stop Riki! He hastily prepares the family with equipment and supplies, a new wave of excitement flooding his mind and body. The youngest members of his family decide to be on their best behaviour, much to Oka's relief. With the family prepared, Riki turns to them, bouncing like a littlepon.

"Come family, we go to Makna! Me find goodies there last time, find more this time! Me bash dinobeasts if me needs to!"

They take off, leaving Dunga concerned but relieved. It wasn't easy to identify whether or not his predictions were real or not, and in this case, the nopon seemed to believe him- just about! But one thing played on Dunga's mind- just which of the nopon children will be going on an adventure? It didn't sound as if it was all fun and games to him, this adventure. What an odd description of it too. An unexpected one, an accidental one, while in of all places-

"Makna Forest! That wild place! Riki and his family are in danger! I must go now Lalapa!"

Lalapa's left stunned, but recovers quick enough to see his Chief fly into action, grabbing a biter and equipping special armour. He didn't understand just what was going on at the moment, but decides to look after the village as his Chief would want him to. He's done it hundreds of times before, when the Chief made hasty decisions like this. He can't stop the sigh that escapes into the atmosphere. Must the Chief be so rash?

Meanwhile, lost in his own thoughts, Dunga's blinding panic, rapidly builds his stress up to the maximum. An accidental adventure sounded tragic. That meant only one fate for one soul in Riki's family: danger! Dunga runs at top speed all the way down the village, knocking over residents in the process. They give grunts but understand how vital it is that their chief gets out of the village. Old age slows him down, but it's clear Chief Dunga believes there's danger up ahead and in Makna Forest of all places- packed to the brim with dangerous monsters- it's crucial for him to find Riki and his family. At last reaching the entrance to the village, Chief Dunga looks around at the maze of nature and begins to wonder where they could be. Makna Forest isn't the easiest place to navigate, particularly for a nopon of such an old age. Just where are they? He gets the answer though- when an unsettlingly loud, piercing scream echoes around the forest- a scream that can only belong to Roka.


End file.
